Das Tier in Mir Wolfen
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Neji is drawn into the supernatural as he is taken under the... paws of a wolf pack that has been ravaging his families sheep flock. Based on the song by E Nomine. PainxNejixItachi


**Das Tier in Mir (Wolfen)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the song Das Tier in Mir (Wolfen) by E Nomine**

**A/N: Yay for German songs! I love E Nomine, and I love Neji, why not combine the two? XD**

Neji Hyuuga shifted in his small space, wrapping his wolf fur jacket around him even more and still shivering. He was like a slave in the Hyuuga household, just because his father had been born second. So now he was charged with the well being of the clan heard of sheep, with three large dogs to help.

Lately the dogs hadn't been doing their jobs; four of the prized herd had gone missing in as many days. Now he froze, waiting to catch whatever was taking his sheep in the middle of the night, in the dark of the New Moon.

He shook his head, trying to stay awake. He jumped when the wolves that lived in the forest suddenly broke into song, which filled him with an unknown feeling. He wanted to run out towards them, rip of his constricting clothes and run with the pack, kill a useless, defenseless animal, like the herd of sheep just in front of him, it would be so easy to just-

No! What was he thinking! His continuing to live in the house of his uncle depended on those sheep. And if he were to drop into that bloodthirsty pack of wolves he would be torn to shreds. He shook his head again and started to sing, his voice a high alto as he sang a song he had never heard of. He hardly noticed the abrupt cut off of his wolfen brothers in the woods. Nor did he hear the great ruckus they made running towards him.

"Silva in lumine,

Lunae arcana est,

Domus mea,

Silva in lumine,

Stellarum est,"

(In the ancient moonlit woods,

Is my dwelling,

It is in the lighted woods,

Under the Stars.)"

He jumped to his feet when a pair of wolves appeared out of the darkness, melting out of the shadows mere feet away. The larger of the two was a soft orange shot through with black, with silver eyes that stayed trained on Neji. The second was only barely smaller and pitch black, only visible in the moonbeam it stood in, with longer, silkier fur than the first one.

What happened next Neji would debate over the next few days, until he was guarding the sheep and it happened again. The orange wolf opened its jaw and sang back, voice gravely, deep and sending shivers racing up and down Neji's back.

"Es ist das Tier in mir!

Es weckt die Gier nach dir!

Hab dich zum Fressen gern!

Kannst du mein Verlangen spürn?

(It is the animal in me,

That awakens my greed for you,

I would gladly devour you,

Can you sense my desire?)"

Neji stared wide eyed as the two wolves dissolved back into the shadows of the forest, with what he could have sworn were grins on their faces. The last thing he saw was the flick of an orange tail before his eyes slid shut, his body slumping forward in unconsciousness.

Neji was beaten in the morning when his younger cousin discovered him sleeping, even though none of the sheep had been taken. Hanabi dismissed the form she had seen dart away into the bushes as nothing but her imagination, no wolf would willingly help a human, never mind her useless cousin.

Only the shy Hinata noticed the pair of wolves staring through the window and glaring at her father as he beat her cousin, whom she loved more than anyone else in the family. She gulped when they both snarled and turned back to the forest.

Four days had passed and Neji was once again guarding the sheep, a large, yellowing bruise covering half of his face. It was past midnight again, and Neji snapped awake from his dozing, that same gravelly voice from before murmuring close to him.

"Dunkle Wolken und finstere Gedanken,  
die Vollmondnacht zerbricht meine Schranken.  
In mir kommt die Gier auf Getier, dass ich massakrier.  
Spür diese Lust auf Blut jetzt und hier.

(Dark clouds and dark thoughts  
The night of the full moon breaks my barriers  
Greed builds up within me for animals  
That I massacre  
I feel a lust for blood here and now)"

He froze in fear upon coming face to face with the large orange wolf, white eyes locked with quicksilver. He shivered when a long, rough tongue scraped against the side of his face that was bruised. His eyes darted to the side when he heard a new voice, another deep baritone that was a little smoother.

"Tief in der Nacht die funkelnden Sterne,  
ein süßer Geruch zieht mich in die Ferne.  
Aber Acht wenn ganz sacht in der Nacht meine Glut entfacht  
und der Jäger in mir erwacht!

(Deep in the night of the twinkling stars  
A sweet smell pulls me into the distance  
When I have completely seen the night  
My desire is kindled and the hunter in me awakens)"

Neji glanced over and saw the black wolf standing not more than a foot away, licking its lips with a look that Neji could have sworn was human Lust deep in those eyes. Before he knew it his eyes were once again sliding shut.

The next morning Neji was again beaten for falling asleep, but this time he did the unthinkable, he snarled and struck back, and Hinata was scared to see his canine teeth grow to an inch long.

Neji was beaten so badly he was confined to his bed for a week.

A week and a half later, Neji again sat with his sheep, wide awake even thought it was after midnight, and waiting for his wolves. He struggled hard to remember the words he had sung almost two weeks ago, and upon finally giving up, the words came as easily as anything.

"Silva in lumine  
Lunae arcana est  
Domus mea  
Silva in lumine  
Stellarum est

(In the ancient moonlit woods  
Is my dwelling.  
It is in the lighted woods  
Under the Stars.)"

He smiled when he heard the wolves of the forest howl and start crashing through the brush towards him. He smiled through his bruises and pain when the orange and black wolves stepped out and trotted up to him. He reached out and ran tentative fingers through long silky orange hair, yelping when the large wolf lunged forward and knocked him onto his back.

He giggled when a long wolf tongue started to glide over his neck, a cold wolf nose startling him as it worked its way under his shirt. The larger wolf shifted to stand to the right of the young teen, the black moving up to stand across from it. The black wolf caught the edge of Neji's thick coat and gave a hard tug; Neji gave a yelp as the cold night air hit his chest, his coat and shirt now pooled around his shoulders.

He felt more than heard the orange one growl.

"Es ist das Tier in mir!  
Es weckt die Gier nach dir!  
Hab dich zum Fressen gern!  
Kannst du mein Verlangen spürn?

(It is the animal in me  
that awakens my greed for you  
I would gladly devour you  
can you sense my desire?)"

Neji panted when a long, rough tongue licked up his stomache, feeling deliciously good against his cold-perked nipples. He felt his lust stir for the first time in his short life, sparking a fire in his loins, his member stirring in his pants. He let out a small keen when Orange's tongue ran along the seam of his pants, the wolves' nose working under the fabric and pulling it down, baring all of Neji to the night world.

Neji yelped and arched his back as a rough tongue ran over his sensitive cock, the black wolf plunging its tongue into Neji's mouth, keeping him quiet. Neji moaned and struggled, eyes shut and tears leaking down his face, mindless from the pleasure.

With the quickness of a virgin he sprayed his seed over the face of the orange wolf, not noticing the black wolf sink its teeth deeply into his side. The last thing he saw was the black wolf licking the jaw of the orange one, cleaning away his seed just before he fell asleep.

Neji woke with an abrupt start, startled awake when he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards him. He shook himself awake quickly and straightened out his clothes, just in time for Hanabi to round the bend. She scowled when she noticed him awake, Neji barely keeping from glaring at her; she enjoyed watching her father beat him.

He whistled for the dogs to bring the sheep in, not noticing the blood seeping through his coat.

Hinata was the first to discover his injury, with a small scream she yanked him into the bathroom and immediately started tending to it.

It was also Hinata Neji asked to start cooking his meat rare.

Neji smiled to himself when Hiashi charged him with watching the sheep again, the head of the family slitting his eyes in anger. Neji ignored it and grabbed his bloodstained jacket, racing out towards the fields and his wolves.

Neji's wolves are there waiting for him, one on each side of his usual seat. He smiles and drops to his knees with no fear, running his tongue first up the side of the orange ones' face and then the black ones', blushing when he remembers what these two did to him.

This night, three weeks after his first night with his wolves, he meets the rest of the pack. The playful silver one, the grouchy but kind dark brown one, the playful, large blue one, the reserved red one, the amusing black and white one, the goofy black one with orange streaks.

The game of tag he had been playing with the black and orange one is brought to an abrupt stop when he is suddenly pinned down by his orange Leader. He mouths the words he doesn't know along with that ecstasy causing voice.

"Fremde Gedanken, wilde Gelüste  
Das verlangen nach dem zarten Fleisch von Brüsten  
Will reißen, will beißen, zerfleischen, zerfetzen,  
bei lustvoller Jagd meine Beute hetzen.

(Strange thoughts, wild lust  
The desire for the tender breast meat  
I want to tear, I want to bite and shred withered flesh  
I hunt my prey with lustful agitation)"

Neji never notices the way his body hair lengthens, the way his eye teeth become the teeth of a killer, nor the way his ears form a point. All he notices are the glowing eyes of his, without his knowledge, future pack.

It is a week before Neji can escape his cage, his family, and make it into the forest past midnight. Moon like eyes glance to the sky, glowing in the light of the full moon. He trots faster, fear and excitement twisting around each other in his chest. He breaks into a flat out run, unable to stand being away from his pack any longer.

He is met halfway, in a large clearing he is greeted by his wolves, the only friends he's ever had. He drops down to his knees and is nearly knocked over by the black and orange one. He spends a few joyful minutes with his pack before frowning.

Where was his orange Leader?

He is seized from behind, a long clawed hand wrapping itself around his mouth so he cannot scream. He glances down enough to see that hand covering his mouth is covered with black shot orange fur. Neji is slightly scared now, but is reassured that the wolves are not afraid of this new person.

Pale, Hyuuga eyes shoot open wide when his black wolf starts to shudder, long muzzle shrinking into its face as fur shortens and dissappears in some places, one of his wolves turning into a beautiful man with long black hair and pitch black eyes, gentle lines curving down his face. Fur once long and silky now hangs just as silkly off the mans back, legs and arms, nothing else covering his savage beauty.

Fear and excitement once again dance through his veins on andrenaline as the other wolves start to shift as well, his eyes snapping back to his black wolf when he begins to sing. So entranced he doesn't notice when his orange haired Leader strips his clothes off and tosses them away.

"Glutrote Augen folgen deiner Spur,  
die Witterung führt über weite Flur.  
Ich mutier zum Tier, bin ein Geschöpf der Nacht  
Ich bin der Jäger des Mondes bis der Morgen erwacht.

(Glowing red eyes follow your trail  
The weather leads me across far halls  
I mutate into an animal, I am a creature of the night  
I am the hunter of the moon until the morning awakens)"

As the last word rolls elegantly off of that familiar tongue, Neji is yanked back by the hips and impaled on a hard erection, inch long fangs sinking deep into his neck at the same moment hips slap against his ass.

Neji's scream of pain morphs halfway through, becoming a wolf howl as his body reacts to the venom being pumped into his bloodstream. The last thing Neji can remember is the full, pale, white moon, hanging disintrestedly in the sky.

Neji awakes at the exact moment dawn hits, flooding the world with its red rays. The first thing he noticed was his hands, once smooth and as delicate as a girls, now they are covered in long, silky, dark brown fur, long claws replacing his once chewed up fingernails.

He looks up and smiles into the face of the furry man he knows to be his orange haired Leader, but now he knows his name, Pein. He knows instinctively the names of his pack mates, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, and of course his black wolf, Itachi.

That night Neji runs free for the first time of his life, free of boundary and restraint he rejoices with his pack and family. Neji's greatest joy comes when he lunges into the sheep enclosure as a full bodied wolf and massacres half of the flock, only dragging away one to share with his brothers.

His eyes meet briefly with Hinata's as she stares out her window. She smiles and waves goodbye.

It is four months and back into the new moon when the pack freezes in its tracks, ears cocked and listening.

Sasori is the first to take off at a run, the pack baying at his heels.

In the distance a long haired blonde named Deidara smiles upon hearing the wolves, singing a song he has never heard in his life.

"Silva in lumine,

Lunae arcana est,

Domus mea,

Silva in lumine,

Stellarum est,"

(In the ancient moonlit woods,

Is my dwelling,

It is in the lighted woods,

Under the Stars.)"

**Weeeee! I have absolutely NO IDEA where that came from! I was just listening to a bunch of German songs and drinking Pepsi when**

**BAM!**

**This smacked me in the face and demanded I write.**

**So I did ^^**

**Tell me what you think of this utter crap that I wrote over the course of six hours give or take a decade.**

**Adieu**

**Kira**

**(YES! The next chapters of other stories ARE COMING! I Hope ')**


End file.
